Kitsune New place
by Snakeskull
Summary: This is a crossover between Naruto/ Regular Show pairing is Naruto/ Margaret. He want to make his mother proud of him and find away to make world peace and finding love. But his path he has chosen is a hard one with a master mind behind everything, betrayal of a friend. Can he find his way through it all? Thank for checking my stories out and please leave a review and thank you


**Kitsune New Place**

 **Hey guys sorry it took so long to post another story it just I been looking for a beta but how can you tell if they are still active? Also I been reading a book on grammer and studying it. Is it good that I only got 19 out of 61 wrong right that was the first chapter?. I'm stuck on the aqaurion evol/ Naruto crossover right now so i'm posting this one first. It's a crossover of Naruto/Regular show. the pairing is Naruto/ Margaret. Sorry again for taking so long. I do not own Naruto or Regualr show.**

 **Chapter 1**

It's a sunny day with a warm soft wind blowing, with birds chirping and flying around everywhere. You can see gates for miles with the entrance open with a sign on top that said; **Welcome to the park.** A lot of people were leaving and entering the park with their friends and family and kids playing in the background. Some people were waiting for the bus that was soon to arrive, hearing a horn going off as they lift up their head and saw it was the bus. Once it had it have arrived everyone has enter the bus, once the bus had sped off you can only one figure left behind surronded by a cloud of dirt. Once it had clear you can see a men that looked to be 18 year old, being 6 feet 6 inch tall with long red hair to the middle of his back, purple eye with red tint on the edge and slit puplil, red fox ears with two black tips, three whiskers on each cheeks, two fangs sticking out of his mouth, tan skin tone,muscler build, nine fluffy red tails with black tips on each tail that is five feet, wearing a orange shrt with a black nine on fire, black pant with orange sticking, and wearing converse that was black with orange highlights. Putting down his orange duffle bag down as he had pulled out his piece of paper looking at it then back up to make sure he was at the right address. Seeing that it was the right address he putted the paper away and grab his duffle bag and start walking to the house that was inside to meet his new boss.

As he was walking he grabbed the necklace that his mother gave him it was a plain brown string going through a ring that belong to his birth mother. " I hope I will get along with my new boss and the other employees" He thought a little nervous as he look up, he see someone driving toward him in a golf cart. As it got closer he can see it was a man that look to be in his 100 being 5 feet 9 inch, big round head, bold, white mustache that turn upwards, white skin tone, skinny build, wearing a thin top hat, black suit with white shirt under it with a blak tie, black pants, black suit shoes. Seeing the man wave at him and stopping in front of him he wave back " Hi I'm Naruto Uzumaki Senju nice to meet ya" he said to the man.

"Hi my name is Pops nice to meet you, please get in I will take you to Benson." Pops said cheerfully while patting the seat beside him.

Once he gotten in he had putted his duffle bag on his lap, "What is the park like?: Naruto asked while looking around the cart at things they passed seeing mostly trees and bushes everywhere.

"Ohh boy the park is a fun place to work at different things happen everyday. And I think you will like working here." Pops said cheerfully while driving to the house, " So tell me why did you want this job?" he ask.

"I going to a college thats closes by here and I need a job to pay the bills and stuff for school and a new place to live. And my mom told me that she first met my birth mother here." he answer while looking at the house that was in the middle of the park that was an old victorian house

"Ohh really why didn't they drop you off here then?" Pops ask cheerfully while stopping in front of the house while turning off the golf cart.

"My mother is busy because she is the head chief and the best doctor there is in the world. My birth mother died with my father the day I was born." he answer soflty at the end. While getting out holding his duffle bag.

"Ohh no I'm sorry for asking I didn't know" Pops said panickily. While getting out of the golf cart and bowwing to him.

"It's okay you didn't know so there is no harm. Please don't bow I'm not one for manners." he said. While scratching the back of his head.

They both look up as they heard a door open. Once the person was fully out you can see a man that look to be in his 30s or 40s, big round head filled with gumballs, bald, black eyes, red skin tone with some pink, 5 feet 7 inch, gray legs and arms. He was a gumball machine. He was holding a clipboard.

"ohhh Benson I'm back with the new employee" Pops said cheerfully while running up to Benson happily.

"I can see that Pops." he said while looking at him then to Naruto. Smiling at him " Hi I'm Benson and I am the boss but please come inside to meet the rest of the employees and if you have any question or help please feel free to ask." he said while smile at him and waving for him to come inside.

"Thank you for giving me a chance to work here I won't make you regret it" He said while start walking up the stairs and enter the house. Looking around he notice that house looked plain but with some picture on the walls. Turning around he saw Benson walk into the a room to his right following him he saw that it was the front room becausd it had a tv and a video game, with a asmall soffe table , big tan sofa, with five other people sitting down. Once he, Pops and Benson got inside they all took a seat.

"Let introduce ourself you should go first Skips. and we will go to the left." Benson said while putting his clipboard on the tableand lean back on the chair and looking at the man to his right,

You can see a man that looked to be in his 40's, white hair that cover all of his body but his face, chest, hands and legs, black eys, white skin tone, 6 feet 1 inch, muscular build, wearing blue jeans. " Hi I'm Skips and I'm the handy man here I can repair anything and the lifter here nice to meet you." he said to him

To his his left you can see a man in his late 20's, dark green hair down to his shoulder, black eyes, green skin tone, 4 feet 9 inch, fat body build, wearing a dark blue shirt that show a little of his belly, dark gray pants, black shoes. "Hi I'm Muscle Man and what I do is left the heavy things when Skips is busy doing something else. I'm pretty much always with High Five and can you please teach me your way of pranking." he said, while trying to hug him but being held back by Skips.

'Sorry no can do it's a family tradition and I can only teach it to my children." Naruto said, while rubbing the back of his head sheepishly with a small grin.

"Muscle Man stop it now. You should go now High Five." Benson said, while looking at the person on Muscle man left. You can see a man in his in his late 20's, one hand on top of his head, black eyes, skinny body build but not to skinny, white skin tone, 2 feet 5 inch. He was a ghost. "Hi I'm High Five Ghost but people call me High Five. And I'm pretty much always with Muscle Man nice to meet you." he said, while waving at him. with a smile.

On his left you you can see a man in his early 20's, brown hair that curve upward forward, black unibrow, dark brown eyes with dark brown fur ring around them, black nose, Brown fur covring his body with small black line going downward, bully was light brown fur, a long tail with six thick dark brown line going around the tail going up it, 3 feet 5 inch. He was a raccoon. "Hi I'm Rigby nice to meet you dude. I work with Mordecai all the time." he said while waving at him

On his left and the last person was a men in his early 20's, blue hair that point upward backward then going down and back with a black thick line on the side of his head, black eyes, white feather covering the most of his face, light black beak,white feather covering the front of his body, light blue feather covering the rest of his body, two thick white line going around his arm above the wrist, two small black lines going around each of his fingers, three feather sticking out as his tail with two small black lines by the tip, black legs, He is a blue jay. " Hi I'm Mordecai nice to meet you dude, Rigby and I work together all the time pretty much doing anything that Benson tell us to like the cleaning park or anything really that he tell us to do." he said while waving at him with a smile.

"Nice to meet ya I'm Naruto Uzumaki Senju, I hope we get along and become friends. I hope I don't yet you guy down" he said to them with a big smile with his eyes close.

"Now that everyone has met each you all can go back to work. Naruto After I show you're room and around the park, Mordecai and Rigby will take you to this coffee shop they go too. And once you three get back you can relax for the day to get use to being here, ask me anything that you need to know about the job or anything I'm here to help." Benson said. While watching everyone left leaving only him and Naruto.

"Now please follow me. How was your trip here, there was no trouble getting here I hope?" he asked while start walking to the stairs.

"No I had no trouble getting here it was a peaceful trip, Is there any rules that I should know about so I won't break them with out knowing?" Naruto said while getting up and picking his things up following him.

"Thats good and yeah there are some rules that you need to follow 1) clean up after yourself, 2) If you have anyone spend the night over please tell me before hand, 3) If you want to throw a party tell me a month or a week before hand. 4) No drugs allowed. Those four are the most important rules there are." he said while going up the stairs.

"Okay thanks for telling me, but you don't have to worry about the drug part I don't take drugs." Naruto said while going up the stairs

"Thats good, The first door on the right is my office I'm pretty much always there or checking the other employee's making sure that they are doing there other door on m left side of it is Pop's room, The last door on the left side of his room is the bathroom. On the oppisite side the first door is Mordecia and Rigby room, the other room on there right side is you're room." he said. While pointing to each other the door while walkiing past them while stoppng at the last door opening it,

"Please come in and check out you're new room" he said while getting out of Naruto way so he can enter.

As he enter he notice that the walls were light blue with white lines going down, the floor was tan brown carpet, and walked around the room he notice he have a big closet on the left side of the room, on the right side was a big squar window with a good view of the park, in front of him he have a queen size bed with orange blanket and pillow, on the both side was two night stands with two orange lamps on top of them.

"Wow this room is amazing I don't know what to say." Naruto said while putting his bag down by the bed.

"I had Pop's buy the bed, blanket, pillow, and the lamps while telling him you're favorite color. I wanted to it so you feel comfortable." he said. While smiling a little at Naruto

"Thanks I will pay you back when I get pay. Thnak you again and I promise to be the best employee that I can Datttebayo. Naruto said with a big smile with his eyes closes.

"No it's okay, I did so you can be comfortable moving into a new place and with college on top of that, you will probaly be really stress and nervous. So i want this room where you can feel comfortable and a day of work and from college." he said. Looking down at his watch he notice that it was late. "Hey why don't I show you around tomorrow because it's already late, I call Rigby and Mordecai to take to this coffee shop." he said while grabbing the walkie talkie from his belt.

"Hey Mordecai and Rigby come back to the house to pick up Naruto. Take him to the coffe shop you guys always go to and no where else." He said. As he start walking out of the room he signal for Naruto to follow him, as they got to the front door they notice that Pops was running around playing with bubbles.

"Is that normal around here?" Naruto ask. While look back and forth between Benson and Pops.

"Yes it is." Benson while looking at Pops. " Why don;t you wait outside for the to pick you up they should be here soon. I need to make sure Pops doesn't hurt himself." he said. while running after Pops.

"Okay see ya later." Naruto said while walking outside looking around for Mordecai and Rigby. He saw them on the left side of the stairs by the garage. "Hey guys I'm ready to go to this coffee shop place." he said while getting into the back of the golf cart. "How is the coffee and food there?" he asked them while he put his seat belt on.

"The food and coffee is good we been going there for years now. We have two friends working there so yeah the food is good." they answered while driving off. "So why did you decide to work here and live here at the park." they ask.

"One reason is because the college I picked is close to this area, last reason is because my mom, birth mother, and dad met here so I wanted to see the park that brought my family together," he answer them while looking around.

 **10 minute time skip**

"Here we are." they said while parking in front of the coffee shop. Looking at the coffee shop you can see it was a plain building with a bunch of windows with yellow paint with the sign saying **Coffee Shop** pointing to the entance that was down the stair with railings by the edge.

"Come on yets go in." they said to Naruto as they start walking toward the entrance. As they open the door they enter they saw that it was kind of empty wth five or six people inside. Once they got in front of the desk that had a glass display of cakes and donuts they rung the bell.

As Naruto looks around he nitce that it feels comfy and nice, looking back at the desk he look to the back when he heard someone coming out. Looking to the door that open he couldn't help himself and stare at her she was the most beautiful person he have ever seen. "Wow she beautiful." he thought while looking at her.

You can see a women in her early 20's, red hair that that go upward and curve forward into a point then going back down and up again that go up backward in a small curve, midium size black coma that was on it side, white feathers that cover the rest of here face, black eyes with three long black eyelashes, grey beak with a black part on top of it, red feather covering her arms, 6'0 feet, wearing a plain light yellow apron witha clear turqouise lines on the sleeves and neck. she was a Red-breasted Robin.

"Hey guys how are you doing? Who is this guy?" she asked them while pointing to the person behind Morde and Rigby. **(AN; I will sometime Morde for Mordecai.)**

"Hey Margaret were doing good just showing the new guy the the coffee shop." They answer her while looking back at Naruto then her. "Why don't you interudce yourself to her." they said to Naruto. while looking at him.

"Um Hi my name is Naruto nice to meet you beautful." he said to her while smiling her nervously while rubbing the back of his head. He froze once he heard what he said. "Did i say that out loud?" he asked them

She blush a little at what he said. "He is kind of hot specialy with his eyes, specially with those fluffy tails of his.." she thought. "Thanks you for the compliment. My name is Margaret nice to meet you So what can I get you since I already know what Morde and Rigby wants." She said smiling at him. with small pink blush still on her cheeks.

"Can I please have ten ramon noodles please and thats all." he said while smiling at her. "Hey Morde and Rigby where do you guys normally sit at?" He ask them while looking back at them.

Okay they will be done in 30 minute." she said while leaving to cook the food.

While this was happening both Morde and Rigby where shock on what happen because as long that they knew Margerat she didn't blush when meeting new people or easliy. while Rigby was thinking a way of teasing them Morde was feeling jealousely because it look like he have more compititon for Margerat heart.

"Yeah follow us dude and yet have fun and get to know each other." Rigby said while he and Morde start walking to their favorite table. "So what do like to do on your free time?" he asked Naruto while sitting down by Morde on the left side while Naruto sit on the oppisite side of them.

"I like walking around at night time just looking at the stars and the moon. Other things are running or jogging in the morning, eating food of god that is known as noodles, pulling pranks, foxes, and praticing my family clan figting style and sectrets. What about you guys?" he asked Rigby and Morde while looking at them both.

"I will go first I like hanging out with Morde, watching movies, tv, video games, being lazy and hanging out with my friends. I love pizza and junk food." Rigby said while looking for someone.

" I like to hang out with Rigby, watching movies, tv, videos games, and hangng out with my friends. I love pizza and sometime junk food." Morde said while waiting for there food.

"That good, So what do you guys plans on doing with your life?" he as them while looking around the place seeing that it had some games in here

"Probaly just work at the park my whole life and find someone to love." Rigby said

"Try to become something in my life and have a family one day in the future with this one girl that I love. What about you dude?" Morde ask

"I want to become president so I can help everyone who live in America, find a way for world piece, I won't be a president that stay behind the office I will fight along my men and women who are fighting for our country, and one day find a girl to marry and hace a kid." he said with a small smile. He perk up with his nose start twitching with drool falling out of his mouth.

Morde and Rigby looks at him wierd wondering if something was wrong with him. But beofore they could ask what was up they heard a cart coming, looking backward they saw that it was Margaret with their food.

"Hey guys sorry it took so long for you're orders to be done. Here Naruto I hope you like my noodles that I made and I'm wondering are you sure you can eat this much?" she ask with a smile while she put everyone food on the table

"mmmm smells delicious I can't wait to try them and thanks you very much." he said with a big goofy smile as he look at the noodles "itadakimasu." he said. Taking his first bite of the noddles he froze, before anyone could say anything they he disapear from their site. They heard a sound behind them as the turn around, the first thing they saw was two people one of them being hug by the other person with tails wrapping around them. At first they didn't notice who they were until the one of them spoke.

"Wow Magaret you make the best noodles I have ever eat. Will you go out with me please?" Naruto asked her while hugging her with all nine of his tails around her.

 **End**

 **Sorry it took so long to upload another stories t's just that i been busy looking for a job, watching three dogs, making sure my little sis go to school, and mostly because this is not my lab top that im using I will try to upload another stories soon. Please tell me on how I did and also how can you tell if a Beta is still active or not. Tell me if I did a good or an okay cliffhanger. Also I will be moving all my stories to the crossover section once they become more popural or should I leave them where they are at?**

 **Here are the stories I will be doing**

 **The New Brennan**

 **New place to call home**

 **Return of the shadow angels**

 **Kitsune New Place**

 **those are the main four i going to be doing**

 **Thanks for reading my stories and please leave a review :D**


End file.
